


Тони и Клинт навсегда)))

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Omegaverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, написанных по заявке на кинк-фест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Выбирайся оттуда сейчас же!

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка 6.1. Клинт в вентиляции Башни Старка. "Выбирайся оттуда сейчас же!" Н+

Пеппер влетела в апартаменты Тони Старка, рассерженная донельзя: ее босс, этот... этот совершенно неорганизованный, безответственный негодяй пропускал уже третью назначенную встречу. Джарвис попытался что-то вякнуть по поводу того, что "мистер Старк занят", но под напором девушки быстро сдался.  
В апартаментах Пеппер застала эпичную картину. Тони Старк стоял на стуле под вентиляционным отверстием, с которого была снята решетка, и кричал в шахту:  
\- Выбирайся оттуда сейчас же!  
В ответ послышался какой-то глухой бубнеж.  
\- Я сказал: вылезай и поговори со мной лицом к лицу.  
\- Нет, - уже более отчетливо донеслось оттуда.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что можешь прислать мне такое письмо и скрыться от последствий? - Старк скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Вполне, - ответил голос, который Пеппер, наконец, опознала как Клинта - только у него был такой глуховатый баритон. Кроме того, кого еще можно было застать в вентиляции.  
Прищурившись, она увидела на мониторе личного компьютера Тони интерфейс почтовой программы, в котором было открыто какое-то коротенькое письмецо.  
\- Ты трус! - заорал Старк, у которого, видимо, лопнуло терпение. - Вылезай и скажи мне в глаза то, что написал!  
\- Ну и пусть, не вылезу.  
У Пеппер глаза полезли на лоб. Чтобы Бартон позволил считать себя трусом? Да что он там такое написал?  
Пока Тони и Клинт продолжали препираться, она медленно подбиралась к компьютеру, напрягая зрение... пока строчка на мониторе не сложилась в самую известную в мире фразу из трех слов.  
Он его любит. Пеппер потрясенно выдохнула.  
Тони продолжал орать:  
\- Ты, балбес, вылезай! Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, а как я это сделаю, не имея перед собой твоей самоуверенной рожи?  
Сверху недоверчиво спросили:  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, - уже тише ответил Старк. Сверху послышались шорохи.  
\- Отойди в сторону, - скомандовали оттуда.  
Пеппер поспешила к двери - наблюдать за дальнейшим она как-то стеснялась. Попутно она вспоминала, какие еще встречи намечены у босса на сегодня, и думала, не стоит ли отменить все мероприятия еще и на завтра...


	2. Что у нас на этот раз?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных по заявке на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.6. Старк/Бартон. Клинт, наконец, ответил положительно на предложение руки и сердца, но каждый раз свадьбе что-то мешает... Юмор приветствуется.

С утра в Бостонском кафедральном соборе царила суматоха: готовились к грандиозной свадьбе. Священник, который должен был проводить обряд, заметно нервничал: в помещении собирался весь бомонд, а церковь снаружи осадили журналисты. И немудрено: сегодня женился - или замуж выходил, кто его знает - сам миллиардер Тони Старк. Виновник торжества уже стоял у алтаря, а его партнер еще не прибыл. Впрочем, Старк выглядывал в зале кого-то другого.  
Наконец, он увидел красивую рыжеволосую женщину в вечернем платье и поманил ее к себе. Затем они вместе выскользнули в помещение за алтарем. Священник вздохнул: только бы не было сюрпризов.  
\- Ну и зачем ты меня сюда привел? - подозрительно спросила Старка Наташа Романофф.  
Тот пристально посмотрел на нее и сказал:  
\- Послушай, я три года уговаривал Бартона заключить официальный союз. И три года этот осел... упрямец в смысле... отказывался под предлогом, что у нас все и так зашибись. А если дело во всяких завещаниях, то все равно после его смерти мне достанется только шиш с маслом. Наконец, полгода назад я раскрутил его на "да", хвала господу богу и двум бутылкам двадцатилетнего коньяка.  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? - пробормотала Наташа. - Я все и так отлично знаю.  
\- Так вот, - настойчиво продолжал Старк. - Что после этого происходит? - он начал методично загибать пальцы. - Апрель. Ровно за пять минут до начала церемонии на Башню нападает Гипермозг, и нам приходится срываться на ее защиту. Май. В полицию поступает звонок, что церковь и все окрестные здания заминированы. Июнь. Бартона накрывает непонятной сыпью в день свадьбы, и даже врачи Щ.И.Т.а не могут понять, что это за хрень, но на следующий день все проходит. Июль. Через окно в церковь врывается какой-то чертов скалолаз в трениках и орет, что не даст Бартону совершить эту ошибку, при этом почему-то называя его Брандтом. Я растерялся, Клинт разозлился. Август. Бартона с утра похищают без всякого требования выкупа. Он приходит в себя на следующий день в Австралии. Сентябрь. Я решаю провести церемонию на крошечном островке в океане, и там происходит землетрясение. Интересно, Наташа, как ты умудрилась устроить землетрясение?  
Тут шпионка с отчетливой тоской в глазах покосилась на свою сумочку, в которой лежал бумажник.  
\- Итак, сейчас 10 октября, седьмая попытка. Семь для меня вообще-то счастливое число. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня все получилось. Понятно, Наташа? Иначе я стану тебя считать личным врагом, а ты отлично знаешь, какой я могу быть занозой в заднице.  
Шпионка продолжала смотреть на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
\- Серьезно, Наташа, - вздохнул Старк. - Это не какой-то большой прикол с моей стороны. Я действительно собираюсь прожить с ним долго и счастливо до конца наших дней. Потому что я его люблю.  
И он вернулся обратно к алтарю, не дождавшись ответа от Наташи. Та постояла немного, подумала, затем достала из сумочки крошечный коммуникатор, нажала на кнопку вызова и начала имитировать мужской голос:  
\- Господин Локи? Это осведомитель Икс. Я ошибся. Тессеракт спрятан не в Бостонском кафедральном соборе.


	3. Альфа плюс альфа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных по заявке на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.7. Омегаверс. Старк и Бартон отчаянно влюблены друг в друга. Проблема в том, что оба - альфы.

\- Мистер Бартон, мой хозяин просит вас впустить его, - прошелестел Джарвис.  
Клинт замер. Он не ожидал, что Тони сегодня придет, в его планы входил стакан виски и спать. К тому же он прекрасно знал, чем это все закончится. Но за Старком бы не заржавело снести стену из репульсоров в случае отказа - было дело.  
Он открыл дверь своих апартаментов в Башне. У Тони были шальные, плывущие глаза, но - что странно - алкоголем от него не пахло. Вообще. Он подошел к Бартону, схватил его за затылок и притянул в долгий поцелуй, буквально насилуя его рот языком. Когда Клинт, тяжело дыша, наконец сумел вырваться, он был готов на все.  
\- Ну что, как в этот раз будем решать, кто сверху? - с сарказмом спросил он.  
В других парах такой вопрос не возник бы. Только в их такой неправильной паре двух альфа-самцов шла постоянная борьба за лидерство.  
\- Может быть, потом мы сыграем в 21, но сейчас я хочу тебя трахнуть, - прорычал Старк, одной рукой схватив его за шею, вторую проталкивая в домашние штаны Клинта, без предисловий забираясь пальцами ему между ягодиц.  
\- Размечтался, - ответил Бартон, выскальзывая из его объятий.  
Через несколько минут он стоял на четвереньках на кровати, надежно зафиксированный навалившимся на него Старком. Тот настойчиво налегал на него, смазывая любрикантом маленькое отверстие. "Да, омеге этого не нужно было бы", - подумал Бартон, вспоминая свои опыты "правильного" секса и истекающие смазкой дырки омег. Почему-то тогда у него так сладко не сводило низ живота.  
Когда Старк вошел в него, было больно, было так больно, что он до крови прокусил нижнюю губу. Зато потом, когда любовник нашел верный угол, стало так хорошо, как не должно было быть альфе, но он отпихнул эту мысль куда-то на задворки сознания. И когда Клинт почувствовал, как чужая рука скользнула ему вниз живота, приласкала лобок и обвилась вокруг члена, он толкнулся в нее, желая облегчить напряжение.  
\- Какой ты твердый, - прошептали ему на ухо. - Такой твердый, такой возбужденный, ты меня хочешь, хочешь мой член в твоей узкой заднице, я чувствую, что ее никто до меня не растрахивал...  
Черт бы подрал Тони Старка и его болтливый язык! - думал Клинт, выплескиваясь на свои свежезастеленные простыни и чувствуя, как внутри становится влажно и вязко.  
Затем он, лежа на кровати и отчаянно ленясь пойти в душ, наблюдал за разыскивавшим свои трусы Тони. Трусы не находились, и Клинт мстительно усмехнулся, чувствуя, как из него вытекает.  
\- Тони, - в сотый раз завел Бартон разговор. - Зачем ты это делаешь? Мы оба альфы, и все это бесперспективно. В один прекрасный день кто-то из нас встретит своего омегу, предназначенного ему, и все рухнет.  
\- Блин, и это мне говорят, что я слишком много рассуждаю, - покачал головой Старк. - Во-первых, я делаю то, что хочу. Во-вторых, я собираюсь сегодня остаться спать здесь, и это не обсуждается, в конце концов, это мой дом.  
\- Я тебя и не выгоняю, - пожал плечами Клинт, подминая под себя подушку и поворачиваясь на левый бок. Старк молча прильнул к нему сзади, обхватывая руками за талию.  
Клинт пытался заснуть, но, как всегда, после такого крышесносного секса с Тони, его мучила совесть. То, что происходило между ними, было неправильно.  
\- Знаешь, Клинт, а я его встречал, - неожиданно послышался совсем не сонный голос Тони.  
\- Кого? - пробормотал Клинт.  
\- Своего омегу.  
\- А-а... ну и как? - стараясь казаться безразличным, спросил Клинт.  
\- Да как... Я его запах почувствовал через несколько этажей Башни: он стоял в холле. Я начал спускаться, и мне показалось, что я как сквозь вату пробираюсь. Этот запах меня... душил. Я вернулся обратно. Потом мне секретарша сказала, что какой-то парень очень рвался наверх. Но мне даже неинтересно, кто это был.  
\- Ааа, - промычал Клинт. - Ясно. Спи давай.  
Он не знал, как рассказать, что сам чувствует запах Тони через несколько этажей Башни Старка.


	4. Если студенты узнают...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных по заявке на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.13. АУ. Учитель физики и учитель физкультуры в колледже. "Если студенты узнают, нам конец!"

В кабинет директора колледжа Энтони Старк и Клинтон Бартон ворвались одновременно.  
Ну конечно, чего еще можно было ожидать. По обе стороны директорского кабинета помятые и злые стояли члены научного клуба и сборной колледжа по футболу.  
Можно было даже не спрашивать, что случилось. Стычки между этими самыми популярными объединениями колледжа происходили с завидной регулярностью. "Звезды" спорта и "звезды" науки никак не могли решить, кто из них круче.  
Разговор развивался обычно так:  
\- А мы выиграли кубок штата по футболу!  
\- А мы получили Гран-при на технической выставке в столице штата!  
\- Наш кубок праздновал весь колледж, а про ваш приз знают одни ботаники!  
\- Да конечно, сила есть - ума не надо!  
\- Да наш тренер Бартон вашего Старка в восемнадцать раз сложит, так что от него даже квадратного корня не останется!  
\- Да он до него добраться не успеет, наш учитель Старк его на пять параметров по Менделееву-Клапейрону разложит!  
\- Да ваш Старк два раза отжаться не сможет!  
\- Да ваш Бартон простой как монокристалл!  
Когда дело доходило до оскорблений обожаемых преподавателей, футболисты и физики обычно не выдерживали и сходились в рукопашной. Понимая, что и в этот раз сценарий не отличался, Старк покачал головой, а Бартон не удержался и выругался себе под нос.  
Директор Фьюри посмотрел на провинившихся устало и сказал:  
\- Я думаю, разговоры тут бессмысленны. Футболисты, следующую неделю вы тренируетесь исключительно в зале. Физики, к лаборатории не подходите ближе, чем на десять метров. Можете отправляться по домам.  
Обе группы синхронно застонали, но никто не спорил: крутой нрав директора был известен всем, можно было считать, что они легко отделались.  
Ребята окружили своих преподавателей и, ревниво поглядывая на другую группу, увлекли их за собой из кабинета.

Когда Клинт Бартон приехал в свою квартиру, его партнер Тони Старк уже час как был там. Положив мотоциклетный шлем на тумбочку и сняв запыленную куртку, Клинт прошагал к Тони и поцеловал его, только потом пожаловавшись:  
\- Опять пришлось ехать через весь город, чтобы замести следы. Может, хватит нам скрываться?  
Старка передернуло:  
\- Ты что? Если студенты узнают, нам конец!  
\- Может, тогда просто перейдем работать в другой колледж, в другом штате? - с надеждой спросил Бартон.  
Его любовник вздохнул:  
\- Клинт, это уже третий штат за три года. И везде повторяется одно и то же! Лучше иди ужинать, иначе я отменю и ночную тренировку.


	5. Фальшивый кэп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных по заявке на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.14. ER. Ролевые игры. Переодеться в Кэпа и быть им застуканными.

\- Что-то мне кажется, что ты не особо счастлив, - сказал Тони, входя в Клинта на всю длину.  
\- Да нет, я охуенно счастлив, - пробормотал Клинт, немного сползая вниз, чтобы было удобнее. Долбаный костюм капитана Америки пытался его удушить. Молния, которую его затейник-партнер, вделал между ног, упиралась собачкой в копчик, ногу, закинутую на плечо Старка, сводило, мысль о том, что мужчина, которого он вроде как любил, пожелал его трахнуть в костюме другого члена команды, не возбуждала вообще.  
Внезапно свет в гостиной загорелся, и голос Роджерса прогремел:  
\- А что это вы тут кино без света смотрите?  
Кэп сразу же осекся, наблюдая, как на диване Клинт Бартон в панике выпутывается из объятий Тони Старка.  
Выпутывается, черт возьми, в его костюме.  
Четверть минуты - и даже до него дошло, что происходит. Стив посмотрел на Тони, который ответил ему своим фирменным, совершенно бесстыжим взглядом с кривой улыбкой. Затем перевел взгляд на Клинта, который, опустив голову, собрался улизнуть.  
\- Клинт, - произнес он, скользя рукой по его плечу, упакованному в латекс - на ощупь, материал, конечно, совсем не сравнится с оригиналом. Бартон вздрогнул, но еле заметно, только Стив смог почувствовать. - Мне кажется, что этот костюм подходит тебе не меньше, чем мне. - Его рука настойчиво обрисовала грудные мышцы лучника.  
\- Мы просто развлекались, - неожиданно зло ответил Старк и дернул Клинта за руку к себе.  
\- ТЫ развлекался, - неожиданно уточнил Бартон и спокойно пошел по направлению к своей комнате. Спокойно пошел, не обращая внимания на то, как по-идиотски смотрится в этом костюме, из которого между ног вываливаются яйца.  
\- Куда это ты смотришь? - напряженно спросил Стива Старк, и от этого вопроса словно зазвенело в ушах. - Это моё.  
Роджерс пожал плечами:  
\- Знаю, я ничего и не говорю. Извини, что нарушил ваш тет-а-тет.  
Старк опять ухмыльнулся, но Стив чувствовал, как атмосфера сейчас наполнена сожалением. И сожаление Тони он увидел в копии своего собственного костюма. А своё несбывшееся - в злом взгляде серо-зеленых глаз, которые привыкли прицеливаться к предметам, находившимся на куда более отдаленном расстоянии.  
Он не стал говорить Старку, что желает ему счастья с тем, с кем сам хотел бы быть.  
Почему-то ему казалось, что тот был не особо счастлив.


	6. Геройская гибель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.24. И Старку, и Бартону по отдельности сказали, что его партнер погиб. Один поверил, второй - нет. Кто как поступил - решать автору.

\- Послушайте, зачем вам это нужно?  
Мария выпрямилась, ожидая ответа от Фьюри. Ник пожал плечами:  
\- Нам нужна вовлеченность. Один раз этот ход очень хорошо сыграл - когда мы сказали, что умер Коулсон. Сейчас мы скажем Бартону, что погиб Железный человек, а Старку - что мы не смогли спасти Хоукая.  
\- И вы ведь отлично знаете, что они... - Мария Хилл осеклась, не зная, как назвать пару Старк - Бартон.  
\- Партнеры, - выручил ее начальник. - Конечно, знаю. Именно поэтому я и надеюсь, что они отправятся мстить друг за друга.

\- Вы пришли сообщить мне, что Тони Старк геройски погиб, защищая северо-американскую границу? - Клинт даже не нахмурился, посылая стрелу в очередную цель. Фьюри нахмурился, кивнув.  
\- Насчет "геройски" я не сомневаюсь, - продолжил Бартон, всадив следующую стрелу в десятку. - Он все делает геройски. даже тра... а впрочем, неважно. Но насчет погиб - это как-то не к нам. Либо ваши информаторы ошиблись, либо Тони решил, что ему так удобно.  
Он отвернулся от начальника и снова выстрелил. И рука его не дрогнула.

\- О, значит, Бартон геройски погиб во время вторжения отряда ромулан? - Старк почесал переносицу. - Уффф...  
Ник следил за выражением его лица.  
\- Ну, наверное, геройски вряд ли, он как всегда куда-то встрял по дурости. Но у него хватит ума погибнуть без моего присмотра.  
Тони схватил большую сумку, стоявшую под левой рукой.  
\- Чего стоим, пошли, пора его воскрешать, пока с этим не возникли проблемы.


	7. Блондинка с луком

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных на кинк-фест.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.28. Пусть внезапно окажется, что Клинт разбирается в физике/химии и прочих науках ничуть не хуже Тони. "Ну и почему ты это скрывал?" Должно быть объяснение.

\- Старк, блин, ты издеваешься. Если мы задержимся еще на пять минут, мы пройдем на стадион только к концу первого тайма, - Бартон нетерпеливо мерил шагами лабораторию вдоль и поперек.  
\- Да если понадобится, мы пролетим в нашу ложу с помощью моего костюма, - отмахнулся Тони, озабоченно рассматривая списки формул, выведенные на виртуальном мониторе. - А вот если я не пойму, в чем я здесь ошибся, то запущенная реакция пойдет не так, как надо, и вместе с Башней Старка на воздух взлетит половина Нью-Йорка. Никак не возьму в толк, почему новая взрывчатка не стабилизируется.  
Клинт остановился, слегка прищурив глаза: он рассматривал список формул на мониторе, расположенном у противоположной стены. Тони улыбнулся - он не сомневался, что Бартон сейчас видит каждую цифру, каждый апостроф. В то время как он сам с такого расстояния смог бы только констатировать факт, что там что-то написано.  
\- Да ладно, что тут париться, - отмахнулся Хоукай. - Фазу дегидратации карбомата аммония необходимо проводить в жидком состоянии, чтобы она ускорилась. так что расплавь его, и пошли уже, я не хочу светиться в качестве авоськи твоего костюма...  
\- Фазу дегидратации, - задумчиво сказал Тони, разглядывая Бартона так, словно видел его в первый раз в жизни. - Для чего она нужна, Клинт?  
Тот сначала прикусил губу, затем, понимая, что и так спалился, ответил:  
\- Вторая фаза процесса образования карбамида, используемого для стабилизации взрывчатых веществ.  
Старк покачал головой, пряча улыбку, затем задал прямой вопрос:  
\- Ну и почему ты это скрывал? Зачем изображал из себя человека, закончившего два класса церковной школы?  
Бартон закатил глаза: нет, ну надо же было так лажануть.  
\- Ну, может быть, иногда полезно изобразить из себя тупую блондинку, которая хорошо владеет только луком? Ну серьезно, Тони, ты раскрыл мое тайное оружие, гордись. Сначала я просто не хотел выбиваться из толпы, а потом никто особенно не интересовался тем, что я знаю, важнее было, что я умею.  
Старк подошел к лучнику и внезапно взял его голову обеими руками, приподнимая лицо так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза.  
\- Прости за пафос, но сейчас я начинаю верить в вечную любовь. Ты каждый раз удивляешь меня так, что, мне кажется, я никогда с тобой не заскучаю.  
И тут Клинт удивил Тони Старка еще раз, залившись густой краской.


End file.
